Touchscreens provided on mobile devices are known. Typical mobile devices provide one touchscreen for presenting information to and/or receiving information from the user. In some instances, a secondary display may be provided by the mobile device. In instances where the secondary display is provided, the secondary display may be configured only to present information. The secondary display may not be configured to receive information from the user.